


Two Husbands for Two Huxes

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Armitage Hux does not need a husband to rule the galaxy, no sir, not at all. He is more than capable of doing it on his own, and no hulking raging brute will change his mind.At least, that's what he tells himself...until he meets the brute in question.





	Two Husbands for Two Huxes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally a prompt fill sent in by my friend ________! The prompt was to write something along the lines of a fake marriage and an arranged marriage. I knew that once I started, I wouldn't be able to stop, and here we are -- a whole fic! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy !

“Are you excited to meet him?” Techie asked Hux, who was busy sulking in front of the large illuminated mirror that was affixed to the vanity.

“No, not particularly.” He replied with a tight jaw.

This was a moment that Hux had in fact been dreading, ever since he learned of it. Some months back, Supreme Leader Snoke had called Hux and his twin brother into the hologram room to inform them of his recent decision to wed each brother to two of his own apprentices.

He said not only would it be good for raising morality within the Order, but it would do well to establish a new means of hierarchy within the galaxy. There had also been something about good luck, which Hux believed in very little, about having a pair of twins marry a pair of twins.

Hux wondered what he had done wrong to deserve such a punishment.

He had kept his mouth shut, bowed respectfully, and then shut himself in his room the moment that Snoke’s visage had flickered into nothing, and promptly marked the date on his calendar as Doomsday, which Phasma called overdramatic.

Maybe he was being overdramatic, but as he sat in front of that vanity, Techie behind him combing his hair into perfection, he didn’t feel any differently.

“Do you already know what he looks like?” Techie asked with curiosity, spraying the ginger locks in place. His own hair was freshly washed and combed through so that it shone like spun gold, and was gathered at the nape of his neck in a velvet ribbon.

“No, nor do I care to find out.” Hux snapped, immediately regretting the way Techie flinched. “This entire arrangement is an embarrassment, and a waste of my time.” He tried explaining in a softer tone, as to not frighten his brother again.

“Tell us how you really feel.” Phasma rolled her eyes from the couch just a few feet away.

She was there, wearing a perfectly tailored dress in an emerald green. It was one of the only times Hux had ever seen her out of uniform. She was there mostly for moral support, and to tell Snoke when to expect them in the formal banquet hall, because _of course_ a banquet had been prepared.

Apparently, all the top First Order officers had been invited, as well as dignitaries from the planets which formed alliances with the Order. There was to be music and food and dancing, something that Hux wished he could enjoy under better circumstances.

“Well what about you?” Hux asked with only slightly less bitterness than he wanted, “Are you excited to meet the man who is going to take control of your life?”

Phasma laughed outright at that, and even Techie cracked a smile at his brother’s stubbornness.

“Don’t be so put out about it,” Techie said with an amused smile, his bionic eyes whirring and clicking. “Marriage isn’t the same as it was a hundred years ago – even less than that really.” He put the comb down and placed his hands on Hux’s shoulders.

“Techie’s right,” Phasma agreed, filing her nails. “The concept of a man owning his bride is an outdated one, although I’m not surprised you still seem to believe it.”

“Well what else am I to expect?” Hux frowned as Techie chuckled at him. They were always getting on Hux’s case about being _old-fashioned_ but that wasn’t his fault – he hadn’t asked to be raised the way he did.

Techie moved over to the full-length mirror and looked at his clothing, inspecting the front and back to make sure he looked good. Hux could tell that this wasn’t a dreaded occasion for his brother, and the thought made him angry. Didn’t Techie know that this was his freedom he was giving up?

“To answer your question, I’m eager to meet him.” Techie said, not meeting Hux’s eye through the mirror. He looked suddenly shy and like he was about to be reprimanded, and Hux frowned. “We’ve been corresponding through a secure channel on our comms, I’ve only heard his voice but I am so curious as to what his face looks like.”

Hux and Phasma both snapped their heads around to look at the technician with wide eyes. Phasma smirked, she was impressed. Hux on the other hand, was scandalized. 

“You’ve been doing _what?_ ” He whisper-yelled, afraid that Snoke might overhear, even though he was on the complete opposite side of the ship. “Techie! Snoke forbade contact with his apprentices, he would have your head if he ever found out!”

Techie turned from the mirror and blushed, “Well my new husband certainly won’t let that happen, he’s already very much in love with me.” He grinned at his brother and his friend, and they both raised their eyebrows in surprise.

“Already? Shit, how long have you been in correspondence?” Phasma asked with an incredulous laugh.

“Only a few months…” Techie grinned deviously, making Hux only shake his head good-naturedly.

“You absolute scoundrel.” He admonished his brother with a smile, leave it to Techie to brighten the mood, he thought.

In no time at all, Hux and Techie both were finished dressing. They wore similar outfits, both white with gold accents. Hux’s looked more military than Techie’s, but that was to be expected as he was commanding General of the army. Techie’s own clothing was more feminine in nature, as was his request. The white fabric draped beautifully over his arms in a shawl-like manner, and had an entirely open back design that Hux thought a little too daring. As per usual, Hux had as little skin as possible showing, and was mostly concealed by his cape that clipped to his golden epaulettes.

When Hux could simply find no means to delay leaving the room any longer, Phasma rose from the couch and smoothed out her dress. “Alright, you boys are ready. I’ll go inform Snoke of your arrival.”

“Wait – !” Hux cried out as the door shut behind his friend

“Armitage, it’ll be alright.” Techie calmed him, linking an arm through his brother’s.

“But what if it isn’t?” Hux shook himself free immediately, and began worrying at his lip, his nails digging into the leather of his gloves. “What if I wind up in some dry, loveless marriage like Father and Maratelle?” He let his biggest anxiety be voiced, and Techie’s eyes whirred, softening at the admission.

“You won’t.” He insisted softly.

“But it’s fake! This marriage is a farce.” Hux sighed. “You may love your fiancé, what was his name – Matthew? But I know nothing about this Kylo Ren, nothing at all.” And oh had he tried to find out any shred of information about the man.

The holonet had nothing on him, it was like the man didn’t exist, or only did so on the outskirts of society. There were no pictures, of him or The Knights of Ren, mostly because it seemed as though anyone who came across the Jedi Killer didn’t live to tell the tale.

“That’s not true.” Techie said with a click of his tongue, “You know he is a Force user – ”

“Yes, stars help me…” Hux muttered, but Techie happily steamrolled right over him.

“… _And_ that he is a ruthless killer with more power than you can imagine. You love that sort of thing!” Techie said brightly.

“He _did_ kill his father.” Hux mused, and Techie beamed. Hux sighed and paced around the room. “But I don’t _know_ what made him kill his father! Or what makes him angry! Or what makes him laugh, if he’s even capable of it. I don’t know his favorite foods or how he is when he’s sick. I don’t know what customs he is used to, and I don’t know if he would be interested in learning any of those things about me.” Hux listed things he could think of until their comm beeped.

“It seems like there’s only one real way to find out, huh.” Techie said, reading the message. Hux didn’t need to ask to know it was from Phasma.

“Can’t we just run away?” Hux begged, only half joking. “I mean really, there can be another wedding, it doesn’t have to be ours.”

“You know as well as I that we can’t.” Techie laughed at his brother’s dramatics. “Let’s just go meet them, and if we hate them, we can kill them and make it look like an accident, we’re good at that.”

Techie did have a point.

Hux shoved the nervous butterflies in his stomach as far down as they could go and took his brother’s arm once more. He took in a deep breath and straightened his back, keeping his chin high. Together they left the room and made their way down to the banquet hall.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Techie whispered to Hux as they stood on the other side of the durasteel doors.

“No.” Hux whispered back.

They both squeezed each other’s hand, and nodded to the guard, who pressed a button and the doors slid open.

As Hux and Techie descended the grand staircase, the music shifted to something romantic and soft, and everyone’s conversation quieted.

Hux could feel Techie shaking beside him, and they made their way slowly down the steps so that Techie wouldn’t trip and fall. His long white train flowed behind him, and Hux’s cape fluttered slightly with the momentum. If nothing else, Hux did have to admit that he and his brother must have looked spectacular.

Hux kept his shoulders square, and tried to appear calm and collected, although his eyes were frantically scanning for a familiar face.

He found one in Snoke, who was wearing his more extravagant set of golden robes. Both Hux and Techie zeroed in on Snoke’s apprentices, who flanked him. Hux wondered which twin was which, or perhaps more importantly, which one was _his_.

Where Hux and Techie had matched their outfits, the apprentices were dressed quite differently. The one to Snoke’s left wore all black, and the one to his right wore nearly all red. Each had a light saber clipped to their belts, but that was the only similarity in the design or construction their ensembles. Hux found himself drawn to the elegant black-clad knight, against his better judgement.

They were both enormous, Hux noticed impressively, as he and Techie moved closer to the Supreme Leader. The Huxes were not a short family by any means, and yet, these Knights of Ren seemed to tower over him and his brother. They were both so wide, that Hux thought he could gut them and wear one of them as a coat, should the marriage prove to be an unsuccessful one.

The only negative was that they both wore helmets with full face masks. Both the helmets were black, despite the other man’s red ensemble, but they too were different in design. The knight in black’s helmet was sleek, smooth metal with silver detailing around what Hux could only assume was the vision mesh.

Did these men not have faces? There seemed to be no way of removing the helmet, or for any air to enter or escape, and certainly no way for any food to enter…had Snoke given him and his brother away to droids?

Hux thought back to the heroic General Grievous, and how that man had been 98% robotic, were these knights the same? Hux didn’t let his concern show on his face. If he were to be married to a droid, or at least a mostly robotic man, then so be it. At least he would be the attractive one in the relationship, Hux thought.

A strange noise emitted from the helmet of the knight in black, sounding more like static than anything.

Techie and Hux finally come to a stop in front of Snoke, who happily clasped his hands together in front of him.

“Respected friends, how pleased I am for your arrival.” Snoke said with a mangled, yet sincere smile. “Before we waste another moment, I would like to introduce you to two of my apprentices.” He turned to the knight in red, and gestured for him to step forward.

Hux could feel Techie hold his breath, his own heart beating loudly.

“Armitage and William Hux, this is Matthew Ren, Knight of Ren.” Snoke said, giving the knight in red a moment to bow with grace. “And this, is his brother Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren.”

Kylo stepped forward, joining his brother’s side, and bowed. Hux couldn’t see any eyes but felt the distinct impression that Kylo was _looking_ at him. It didn’t unnerve him as much as he thought it would.

As if on cue, the brothers lifted their gloved hands to their helmets, and released hidden latches in the back. The latches hissed open, and they removed their helmets much to Hux and Techie’s surprise.

Oh no, _oh no,_ Armitage thought – he was _handsome._

Kylo Ren was no droid, he was not made of robotic parts, although Hux had a hard time believing that this man was naturally occurring. He had to have been engineered specifically to Hux’s tastes, because _stars_ was he perfect.

Hux felt his resolve crash and burn as he watched Kylo shake his hair out, the rich curls and waves bouncing from the movement. How did he not look hideous from wearing that bucket on his head? _Why_ would he wear such a thing? Hux drank in his features; his strong nose, his plush lips, the smattering of beauty spots on his cheek and temples.

Kylo smiled, and Hux nearly swooned – he had _dimples._

No, this was _absolutely unfair_ , Hux thought, as Kylo approached him.

Hux was entirely opposed to this marriage, to the whole arrangement and, and oh _no_ he had such large hands, Hux inwardly groaned, staring at the hand that Kylo extended towards him.

“May I have this dance?” Kylo asked, his voice a smooth baritone.

Hux wanted to tell him no, there would be no dancing on his part for the whole evening…but he found himself placing his own gloved hand atop Kylo’s, and nodding slowly. There again was that smile, and Hux damned the universe for making him so weak.

Hux spared a glance to Techie, who was already swept up in a dance with his fiancé. Matthew looked nearly identical to Kylo, the sole exception being a mop of curly blonde hair instead of dark raven waves. Matthew was smitten with Techie, that much was obvious in the way he beamed at him, twirling them around and around, careful to hold Techie’s train so that he – or anyone else – wouldn’t trip on it.

Looking back to Kylo, Hux smiled shyly. The Knight led Hux to the center of the dance floor, where the two quickly picked up the beautiful orchestral rhythm.

He was a marvelous dancer, Hux admitted to himself as Kylo twirled him around and around, his cape dramatically flaring out.

Hux didn’t really know what he had been expecting, all those months ago when Snoke initially informed them of their soon to be spouses, but this man was tall and strong and looked like he could easily wipe out the entire room in less than five minutes. That image was altogether much too appealing to Hux, and Kylo laughed.

“Did I say that out loud?” Hux asked, mortified, but Kylo only shook his head.

“No, but I heard it anyway.” He gave a shy smile.

“You can read minds?” Hux raised his eyebrows in surprise – he had known that those in tune with the Force had supernatural abilities, but for some reason he thought that mind reading was a power exclusive to Snoke.

“There’s a great many things I can do.” Kylo said, before shyly looking down at his boots, “I hope to show you all of them in our future together.”

“I am eager to see them.” Hux found himself saying truthfully, before being practically whisked away by Kylo to the tune of the swelling orchestra.

Maybe… just _maybe,_ this arrangement wouldn’t be as terrible as Hux had drilled into his head.


End file.
